totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
13. Zimowa moda
(czołówka) Kolejne nudne śniadanie Matt: Jak się miewacie Lodowe Wilki? Heather: Czy mógłbyś choć chwilę zaprzestać mówienia? Lindsay nie dawała mi w nocy spać… Lindsay: Jak to? Jak się ciebie pytałam co 20 minut, czy śpisz, to nie odpowiadałaś. Heather: Nie wkurzaj mnie już dziś… (zaczyna ospale jeść) Max: A ja jestem gotów na nowe przygody! Frank: Ja też brachu! Ej, a nie wiesz, kto został nowym kapitanem Polarnych Misiów? Max: Podobno Katerine. Frank: Katerine? Ta lask…..znaczy ona? Max: No tak. Tak mówią. Spytam się Matta… (do Matta) Ej Matt! Czy to prawda, że Kater… Matt: Tak! I już nic nie mów… Max: Masz odpowiedź. (w schowku)Frank: Nie to, żeby Katerine mi się jakoś specjalnie podobała, ale jest w niej coś, co lubię. (w schowku)Matt: Kurde! Że też ona musiała zostać kapitanem! Wcale nie mówię, że jest ode mnie lepsza… Może odrobinkę… Ale i tak ją pokonam!!! Katerine: Wiesz Leshawna, nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze zrobiłam. Leshawna: Ej no dziewczyno, przecież nie możesz być złym kapitanem. A poza tym dzięki tobie nasz sojusz ma kontrolę nad tą drużyną. Owen: Ale jestem głodny! Pan Kokos: … Owen: Wiem, że miałem jeść mniej Panie Kokosie………….ale od jutra!!! (zaczyna się obżerać) Drake: Hehe. Zostaw trochę dla mnie… Lucas: Ehh… (gapi się w ścianę) Sally: Hej Lucas. Nie załamuj się, że Michelle odeszła. Dasz radę grać dalej. Lucas: Mam nadzieję. Ona była jedyną moją prawdziwą przyjaciółką, no i potem moją dziewczyną. Sally: Hihi. Jak chcesz, to ja mogę zostać twoją przyjaciółką. Lucas: Serio? Sally: No! Będziemy się świetnie bawi… (porywa ją Vanessa) Vanessa (szeptem): Co ty robisz? Sally (szeptem): Pocieszam Lucasa. Czy nie wiesz, że w drużynie liczy się każdy jej członek? Vanessa (szeptem): Interesowałoby mnie to, gdybym była kapitanem, ale teraz to już kłopot Katerine. Jeśli drużyna się podzieli, to ona wyleci. Zobaczysz… Chris: Siemanko ludzie! Najedzeni? Doskonale! Czas na wasze dzisiejsze i jutrzejsze zadanie! Będzie od was wymagało spokoju, zaangażowania i kreatywności. Bridgette: Rzeźbienie w lodzie? Owen: Jedzenie na czas? Justin: Pokaz mody? Frank (do Justina): No co ty? Miałby nam kazać zorganizować pokaz mody? Chris: Ależ właśnie tak! Macie zorganizować pokaz mody! Heather: Co?! Justin: Tak! (w schowku)Justin: Tak długo na to czekałem! Będzie super! (w schowku)Harold: No co za idiotyzm! Już lepiej by zrobili jakiś quiz z wiedzy ogólnej, jak to było w Wyzwaniach… Chris: Widzimy się za pół godziny w holu. Omówimy plan działania. Matt: Ekstra… W holu Chris: Dobra. Trzeba zacząć od wybrania koordynatorów pokazu w poszczególnych grupach. Katerine, czy ty, jako kapitan, chcesz się tego podjąć? Katerine: Z wielką przyjemnością. Chris: Matt? Matt: Wiesz……moda to chyba nie moja działka… Heather: Ja mogę! Lindsay: Ale tobie się ten pomysł nie podobał? Heather: Hehe. Zmieniłam zdanie. (w schowku)Heather: Idealna szansa! Jeśli wygramy, to może wybiorą mnie na kapitana. Chris: A teraz zasady: każda drużyna musi sama zrobić i zaprezentować jutro 5 zimowych kreacji. Lucas: I znowu wszystko z zimą ma być… Chris: Jakbyś nie zauważył……jest zima… Heather: Świetnie! Czyli cały dzisiejszy dzień przygotowujemy kreacje, a jutro prezentujemy na pokazie? Chris: Tak, dokładnie to samo powiedziałem. Heather: Świetnie. Chciałam się tylko upewnić. Chris: Żeby nie było nieporozumień, to Wilki będą ćwiczyć na parterze, a Misie na piętrze. Godzinę później na parterze Lindsay: Rany! To całe szycie jest strasznie trudne… Heather: Walcz Lindsay! Na chwałę Lodowych Wilków! Matt: Dobrze mi idzie? Heather: No dobrze… (do Justina) A ty, co wyprawiasz? Justin (przed lustrem): Ćwiczę odpowiednią minę… Heather: Przecież występ jest jutro po południu! Pomóż kolegom i koleżankom szyć stroje! Justin: Dobra…już… Heather: Mam już pomysł na czwarty strój. Bridgette: Super! Zacznij szkicować. Matt: Masz radochę, co nie Heather? Heather: I to jeszcze jaką! Liderowanie jest super. Na piętrze Katerine: Uff… Skończyłam. Sally: Ja też! Hihi. Może tak być? (przynosi „dziwaczny” strój) Katerine: Eee… Wiesz… On jest……..oryginalny! Bierzemy! Lucas: Super Sally! Sally (rumieni się): Hihi. Leshawna (szeptem): Wzięłaś strój Sally? Przecież to szaleństwo. Katerine (szeptem): Ale może w tym szaleństwie jest metoda. Vanessa: Projekt skończony! Katerine: Okej. (ogląda go) Hmm… Widzę, że lubisz, jak jest dużo kolorów… Dobra! Zacznij zbierać materiały, a ja zaraz ci pomogę. Owen (do Drake’a): Ej, ta cała Katerine jest spoko kapitanem, co nie? Drake (do Owena): No nawet nawet. Z pewnością lepszym niż Michelle i Vanessa. Katerine: Hmm… Widzę panowie, że robota idzie dobrze. Zaskakująco dobrze. Ale Pan Kokos się chyba obija. Jeszcze nic nie zrobił. Drake: Ale ty wiesz, że to jest zwykły kokos? Owen: Hehe. On żartuje. Zaraz go pogonię do roboty! Drake: Eee… Nieważne… Późnym popołudniem na parterze Heather: Może byś tak przymierzył swój strój Justin? Justin: A po co? Przecież wiadomo, że świetnie na mnie leży. Heather: Dobra… Nie mam czasu ani sił się sprzeczać… Lindsay (w stroju): I jak? Szałowo? Heather: Chłopaki na pewno padną z zachwytu! Lindsay: Hihi. Matt: W tym stroju jest strasznie gorąco. Mam dziwne przeczucie, że specjalnie go wymyśliłaś dla mnie, żebym… Heather: Nie gadaj, tylko pokaż mi swoje kocie ruchy. Matt: Nie mam kocich ruchów… Jestem facetem… Heather: Ale musisz się jutro jakoś zaprezentować… Matt się „prezentuje” Justin: Heh! Matt: Co się śmiejesz? Sam będziesz to robił! Justin: Ja mam inny plan na swój występ… Heather: Oby… Bo póki co nic nie robisz. Justin: Luuuuuuuuuzik. Hehe. (w schowku)Heather: A myślałam, że nikt mnie nie będzie wkurzał bardziej niż Matt… Na piętrze Sally: Ale wystrzałowo wyglądam! Vanessa: Ja też, a się tak nie chwalę… Sally: Obie wyglądamy szałowo! Hihi. Katerine: No no. Super się prezentujecie. Drake: Katerine! Mam problem z tą kurtką. Katerine: A czemu Owen ci nie pomógł? Drake: Owen się nie zna na modzie… Owen: To prawda. Katerine: To kto, oprócz ciebie, Sally, Vanessy i Leshawny będzie występował? Lucas: Ja! Lucas wychodzi zza rogu w eleganckim, sportowym stroju. Lucas: Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko? Katerine: Ależ skąd! Dzięki tobie, no i dzięki wspólnej pracy na pewno wygramy! Polarne Misie: Tak!!! W pokoju Chrisa Chris: Hehe. Jak słyszę, przygotowania idą świetnie. Miejmy nadzieję, że jutro zobaczymy super pokaz, ale najpierw krótka przerwa na reklamę. Reklama *Kup już dziś! Cudowny wynalazek! Woda w proszku! Wystarczy, że wsypiesz zawartość saszetki do szklanki, a następnie zalejesz………..nie no to przecież k***a nie ma sensu! O nie! Rezygnuję z tej głupiej reklamówki! (słychać, że lektor wychodzi) * Myślałeś, jaka może być przyszłość futbolu? Teraz już wiesz! To zupełnie nowa, Kwadratowa Piłka™ by Nikee. Make football better! Po reklamie Chris: Już wróciliśmy? Dobra. (wychodzi do uczestników) Na dzisiaj koniec ćwiczeń! Na kolację! Na kolacji Chris: No moi drodzy… Pracowaliście ciężko, dlatego dostaniecie super kolację. Chefie? Chef: Dzisiaj – kuchnia włoska. (przynosi same smakowite potrawy) Owen: O żesz w mordę! Jak ja dawno nie jadłem pizzy!!! Drake: Hehe. Spokojnie ziom. Heather: Ale z tego Owena prosię… Ja sobie na spokojnie zjem to przepyszne spaghetti. Chris: Smacznego! Ale pierwsza próba jutro o 9 rano! Katerine: Damy radę! Prawda? Polarne Misie: No pewnie! Następnego dnia o 9 (wszyscy zaspani) Chris: Nie ociągać się, tylko ćwiczyć! O 15 mamy pokaz! Katerine: Właśnie! Do roboty ludzie! (wchodzą na górę) Tyle jeszcze zostało do zrobienia… Sally: Hej Kathy! Pomyślałam, że może mogłabym tak wejść (pokazuje), a potem zrobić o coś takiego (pokazuje), no a potem… Katerine: Jasne! Zrób, jak chcesz. To ty musisz się dobrze czuć podczas występu… Sally: Hihi. Super! Na parterze Matt: Tak jest dobrze Heather? Heather: No bombowo! I o co było tak podnosić głos? Matt: Ale ja nie podno… Heather: Nieważne, ludzie! Mamy sporo rzeczy do przygotowania. A ty, Justin, czemu nic nie robisz? Znowu! Justin: Obmyślam plan… Heather: Wow… Nigdy nie podejrzewałabym cię o coś tak trywialnego, jak myślenie… (w schowku)Justin: Heather jest zarozumiała, ale nic dziwnego. Pewnie zazdrości mi mojej niesamowitej aparycji i ciekawej osobowości. Jeszcze mi będzie dziękować, kiedy wygramy. Pokaz Chris (przebrany za prezentera TV): Witam państwa na tym szalonym pokazie zimowej mody! Za chwilę dwie drużyny projektantów zmierzą się w niesamowitym pojedynku wieczoru! Heather (do siebie): Co za emocje… Błagam, nie spartolcie tego… (Heather zaczyna coś mruczeć pod nosem) Frank: A ty Heather co robisz? Heather: Modlę się. A co, nie można? Frank: Spoko… Chris (komentuje): Właśnie na scenie pojawia się Sally Blackmore! Ta wspaniała, rozkoszna dziewczyna prezentuje się w swojej „oryginalnej” kreacji wyśmienicie! Katerine: Świetnie Sally! Sally: Hihi. Chris (komentuje): Ale Wilki nie pozostają im dłużni, bo oto na scenie pojawia się piękna Bridgette! Co za gra kolorów! Za to będą chyba dodatkowe punkty. Hehe. Ale oto mamy również pierwszego mężczyznę na dzisiejszym pokazie – to Drake Winters! Ależ on jest wyluzowany. Pewnie czuje się na scenie i zdobywa punkty dla swojego zespołu! Heather: Zaraz się odgryziemy… Chris (komentuje): A teraz odpowiedź Wilków – Matt, kapitan drużyny! On również doskonale sobie radzi. Jak widzimy, trwa wyrównana walka. Ale mamy na scenie Leshawnę! Kto by pomyślał, że tak świetnie się prezentuje… Brawo! Ale nie zwalniajmy tempa! Heather (pod nosem): No Max… Pokaż, co potrafisz… Chris (komentuje): Nadchodzi Max Harris! Porusza się niczym amant hollywoodzki… Na pewno zachwycił żeńską część widowni. Hehe. Ze strony Polarnych Misiów wchodzi…….Lucas! Co za wejście! Co za prezentacja! Widać, że to nie jego pierwszy pokaz! Katerine: A to dziad! Nic nie mówił! Hehe. Chris (komentuje): No ale czas na seksbombę Lindsay! To jest dopiero ciekawy strój zimowy… Dosyć skąpy, jak na taką temperaturę… Lindsay: Hihi. Chris (komentuje): …ale mi się podoba! Doskonale Lindsay! Heather: No, chociaż raz tej dziewczynie się coś udało! Frank: Ja tam wiedziałem, że wygramy. Chris (komentuje): Ale to jeszcze nie koniec! Przed nami gwiazda Polarnych Misiów………Vanessa Alexandra Julia Stone!!! Vanessa: Ej! Zmyśliłeś tę Julię! Chris (komentuje): Oj czepiasz się… Spójrzmy… Vanessa prezentuje się…….co tu dużo mówić… PERFEKCYJNIE!!! Czy Wilki zdołają wysunąć zabójczą kontrę i wygrać pokaz? Heather (ze złością w głosie): Mam taką nadzieję… Chris (komentuje): Czas na…….Justina!!! Justin (pojawia się na scenie): Oto ja! Hehe. (idzie kawałek i się potyka) AAAAAA!!!!! Chris (komentuje): Uuuuu…. To był bolesny upadek… Cóż, w związku z oczywistym faktem Polarne Misie wygrywają!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heather: Czy ty niczego nie potrafisz zrobić dobrze?! Matt: Nie krzycz na niego! Starał się! Justin: Moja twarz nie potrzebuje ruchu, żeby się dobrze zaprezentować… Heather: AAA!!!! Mam dość was obu!!! Jeśli Justin nie wyleci, to postaram się, żebyś ty wyleciał… (odchodzi) Justin: Phi! Świruska… Ceremonia przy kominku Chris: Oddaliście już głosy. Przejdźmy zatem do części oficjalnej… * Lindsay * Max * Bridgette * Matt * Frank (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: Trzeba utrzymać napięcie………………………………Heather!!! Heather (do Justina): Ha! Wynoś się stąd! Justin: Świetnie! Ale jeszcze za mną zatęsknicie! Oddala się do Kolejki Wstydu i odjeżdża do Ośrodka Przegranych. Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki